


Can I Have a Turn?

by cajynn



Series: Consentacles [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Other, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Hermann and Newt bring the tentacle plant back, and Hermann gets some much deserved attention





	Can I Have a Turn?

**Author's Note:**

> Hermann is a verse and he deserves this

If you had told Hermann just last week that a mutant plant would be the reason Hermann and Newt got together, he would have laughed in your face. But as fate would have it, that’s exactly what happened. Hermann wonders how his life has come to this. He supposes in a world with kaiju and portals to other dimensions that he should be used to strangeness, but Newt continues to surprise him. 

After that first time, they agree to exclude the plant for a while. They take their time exploring each other’s bodies, learning what they like and don’t like. Hermann learns that Newt has both a humiliation and praise kink, something he’s more than happy to indulge in. He also learns that Newt has a thing for his fingers. If he swipes his thumb over Newt’s lips, he’ll lick and nip the pad of it. If he gently presses two fingers to his mouth, Newt eagerly sucks on them.

This is how Hermann learns how much he loves Newt’s mouth. Before, it seemed like all it was good for was mouthing off, but now, Hermann has first hand experience with its true talent. The first time Newt sucks him off, Hermann comes in record time. He would be embarrassed, but it turns out Newt found it so hot he came completely untouched. 

As much as fun as they have on their own, it doesn’t take long for them to bring the plant back. Newt has been learning how to care for it-- he even got it a proper pot for it-- so it’s never far from his mind. And even Hermann has to admit he enjoyed having it around that first time. He remembers the way those tentacles felt on him, and he’s eager to feel them again. Hermann’s still glad that Newt is the one to bring it up.

“Hey,” Newt says in between kisses, “what if we brought the plant out this time?”

Hermann’s only slightly embarrassed by how quickly he says yes.

Newt hops off the bed to fetch the plant from where it sits across the room. He taps it lightly before asking it to come out. Three tentacles pop out, waiting for further instruction. He puts it down on the nightstand and sits back down on the bed.

He looks at Hermann and asks, “What do you want to do?”

“Could I… I would like to watch it touch you.” Hermann blushes. He hadn’t been shy about much during their exploration, but he thinks he’ll need a while to get completely used to this. 

“I can arrange that,” Newt replies with a wink. “Okay plant, have at me.”

The three tentacles reach towards him, exploring every inch they could reach. Hermann is still surprised by how gentle they are. They seem to enjoy the teasing, and so does Newt. He squirms underneath their touch, letting out small whimpers and breathy moans.

“Would- would you like it if I could— ah!— watch it jerk you off for a bit?” Newt asks as the plant continues to feel him up.

Hermann swallows thickly and nods, unable to form the words. He strips and sits back on the bed next to Newt, already half hard from watching him. Another tentacle reaches out and runs its tip along Herman’s length and he lets out a shaky sigh. It slicks him up before wrapping itself around his cock and stroking it. Hermann moans and grips the sheets tightly, alrighty starting to tremble from the pleasure. It feels even nicer than he remembered.

“Fuck, Hermann. That’s so hot. You’re so hot.”

Newt leans over and kisses and licks up Hermann’s neck, enjoying the way he shudders under the touch. Newt waves away the tentacles currently exploring his body so he can strip. He replaces the tentacle on Hermann’s cock with his hand, pushing him back onto the bed and kissing him. 

Newt straddles Hermann and grinds their hips together. Hermann grabs his hips and bucks up into the touch. Newt looks him in the eyes, pupils blown wide. After a few moments like this, Newt’s eyes wander to the plant next to them. Hermann chuckles and says, “It can come back, if that’s what you want. I was actually enjoying the attention, myself.”

“God yes.” Newt peppers Hermann’s face with kisses. “I’m so glad you’re into this. It’s so fucking hot.”

Hermann giggles helplessly, gasping when he feels a tentacle rubbing up his thigh. He spreads his legs automatically, and when the tendril swipes teasingly against his hole he has to bring his hand to his mouth to stifle his shout. 

Newt’s eyes go wide, wondering what could have caused that reaction. He lifts his hips and looks down at the tentacle. He watches as it teases Hermann, and Hermann trembles underneath him. 

“Holy shit,” Newt whispers. He swallows thickly, and watches as Hermann shifts his hips towards the tentacle. “Do- do you want it to fuck you?”

Hermann shuts his eyes and nods, too shy to look Newt in the eyes. Newt scrambles off the bed and pulls up a chair to sit in. Hermann whines and opens his eyes, missing the weight of Newt above him. 

“I wanna watch. If that’s okay. Fuck, Hermann you have no idea how sexy this is.”

One tentacle teases Newt’s nipple while another trails along the length of his cock. He knows he won’t last long if he watches Hermann like this. He pokes the plant and says, “Hey, uh, I really don’t wanna finish too soon, so if you could help me out a bit that’d be great.” A third tentacle comes out and wraps around the base of his cock, not tight enough to hurt, but enough to keep him from coming too soon. “ _Oh fuck_ , yeah that’s- that’s good.” 

Meanwhile, two other tentacles have started to feel along Hermann’s body while the one at his ass continues to tease along his hole. Hermann looks absolutely debauched, and he’s not even getting fucked yet. Hermann tries to push back on the tentacle, but it pulls away, continuing to tease. He whines in frustration. 

“You gotta— _oh_ — you gotta tell it what you want,” Newt pants out. 

Hermann flushes and grits out, “Get on with it and fuck me already.”

Newt would laugh at Hermann turning a plea into a command if it weren’t so damn sexy.

The tentacle obeys, and slowly pushes itself in. Hermann arches his back and cries out. The tentacle works him open while the two roaming his body make their way to his cock. He gasps at the sensation, feeling overwhelmed already. He looks at Newton, but has to look away because the sight alone is enough to make him want to come right then and there. 

Newt’s legs are spread wide, hips bucking into the touch of the tentacle teasing his cock. His body glistens with the sheen of whatever substance the plant secretes. He looks positively filthy. 

“God, _Hermann_. You look so good like that. Are you ready for another one? You could totally take it.”

“Yes.” Hermann’s voice is barely above a whisper. A second tentacle pushes its way in, and Hermann moans, “Oh _Newton_.”

The tentacles start out slow, allowing Hermann to adjust to the stretch. They curl, searching for his prostate. When they find it, Hermann cries out and grinds down them. 

“Newton,” Hermann pants. “Is this how you felt? That first night? It-- _mein gott_ \-- feels so good.”

“Yeah,” Newt pants. “Yeah it felt amazing.”

Hermann groans, pushing back on the tentacles. The other two tentacles seem content to lazily explore the length of his cock. One teases his slit mercely, coaxing out precome. The other trails itself along the shaft, causing it to twitch. It’s maddening, but Hermann isn’t ready to come just yet, so he lets them continue. He needs more, though, and flushes when realizes that he’s going to have to voice his desire.

“Fuck- fuck me faster. _Please_ ,” he whines, drunk enough with pleasure to ignore his embarrassment. 

The tentacles obey and speed up their thrusts. Hermann moans appreciatively, and takes another look at Newt. He’s writhing and moaning where he sits, completely at the mercy of the tentacles feeling him up. He doesn’t look away from Hermann for a second.

“Are you- are you enjoying the show?” Hermann asks, trying to sound coy but failing miserably. Two tentacles fucking you senseless will do that to a guy. 

Newt finds it sexy anyways. “Yeah Herms. _Shit._ You should see yourself right now.”

Newt whimpers as another tentacle toys at the corner of his mouth. He opens it and accepts it eagerly, never breaking eye contact with Hermann as his sucks along its length. Hermann’s cock twitches at the sight. He thinks about replacing the tentacle with his own cock, how warm and soft Newt’s mouth would be, and moans. 

Hermann teeters on the edge, the tentacles hitting his prostate with every thrust. He tries to hold out a little bit longer, but between the tentacles ravishing him and the ones toying with Newt, he’s desperate for release.

“Enough with the teasing,” he gasps. “Make me come.”

The tentacles on his cock wrap around him firmly and begin stroking him. As they do, Newt orders the tentacle at the base of his cock to release him.

“Ah! Newton!” Hermann cries. 

He arches his back as the tentacles fuck him roughly. It only takes a few more tugs of his cock for him to come in long, thick spurts across his chest. The sight is enough to push Newt over the edge, who comes shouting Hermann’s name. The tentacles work them through the aftershocks before retreating into the bulb. 

Newt slumps back in the chair, catching his breath. When he feels ready to move, he stumbles over to the bed to lay next to Hermann and curl up by his side. He plants a kiss on the side of his head and Hermann smiles lazily.

“Did you have fun?” Newt asks.

“Oh yes, I definitely enjoyed myself. It looks like you did, too.”

“Dude, that was like, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Hermann chuckles and shakes his head fondly, turning so he can wrap Newt in his arms. They’ll have to shower before they go to bed, but he’s not ready to get up just yet. They lie there for a while, basking in the afterglow.

“Next time,” Newt says, interrupting the silence, “we should totally see who can last the longest while it jerks us off.”

Hermann quite likes that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this fic! As always, I live for your feedback :)
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cajynn/) and [tumblr](https://gambriz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
